PRISONER
PRISONER '(lit. PRISIONERO), es el sexto sencillo de Lagrange Point. Es interpretado por Shy Makishima, Kira Himuro. Fue estrenado el 10 de febrero del 2016. Lista de Pistas #'PRISONER #'Last Chance!!!' #'Crystal Switch' #'妄想VISIONIST' #PRISONER (Instrumental) #Last Chance!!! (Instrumental) #Crystal Switch (Instrumental) '' #妄想VISIONIST ''(Instrumental) Video PV por Rejet = Letra Rōmaji= Kakehiki jōzuna Lip no toriko doko ka kirei ni karameyou to shite daunā Uwanosora o mitsumeru Eyes kawaita omoi o noseta Whisper wa Routine? (10, 9, 8…) Kanzen kairi made no Countdown Nani ga tari tete, nani ga tarinai no ka It's turning around and around Itsumo, nageyarina Answer nē, Love or Hate tai ni natteru ne Soredemo ita sugiru kurai ni (dō shiyō mo naku) Kimi ni torawarete iru nda I'm Prisoner Nigedasenai ai no Cage Senakaawase de tsuppatte mite mo, umaku ikanai I will pray for her and him unmei to iu kotobade wa katadzuke rarenai Nando mo (nandodemo) chikaukara, koko ni ite hoshīkedo Akirame kirenai omoi to, yuzuri kirenai futari sa Aimaina serifu o kasaneru dakeja The end of world…… (the end of world) Sōdarou? `Dareka no mono ni wa' `Sasenai………' Uragiru jōri wa R. I. P ni komete `aishiteru kara' nagusameru koto de Croser Machi no kaze o niramu yo Why? Dareka no negai wa kiete Lies for a Living (3 , 2, 1…) Sōtei-dōri no tsumi Meltdown Nani o ushinau, nani o warikirezu ni It's no laughing matter and matter? Doko ka, aimai na Looser mou, Heaven or Hell sudeni shitteru yo Nazenara kimi ga subetedakara (shinshō wa shiro) Boku ga shibara re teru mono I'm Prisoner Sabitsui teru ai no Pain Mukiau koto o hippatte mite mo, nogare rarenai I will pray for her and him antan to shita negai demo shinji aeba ī Tozashita (tobira kara) morete iru mimi no oku, sumashite yo Nidoto hanarenai futari to, ugokidashi teru ensemble Futashikana afuri ni kizande ikou yo ENDROLL Korekara sa `Mōnidoto' `Kanashima senaikara……' oneday torikago kara getout nukedashite mo laugh na jiyū ni gakuzen to tomadou n DAKARA Sunday aimaida ne? Shutdown ka mo fuka mo carazy 2 Maze not to owara seyashi Night Namida, tokihanachi aedo We're Prisoner Nigedasenai ai no Cage Senakaawase de tsuppatte mite mo, umaku ikanai I will pray for her and him unmei to iu kotobade wa katadzuke rarenai Nando mo (nandodemo) chikaukara, koko ni ite hoshīkedo Akirame kirenai omoi to, yuzuri kirenai futari sa Aimaina serifu o kasaneru dakeja the end of world……(the end of world) Sōdaro? `Tsuite koi yo' `Zutto……' |-| Kanji= 駆け引き上手なLipの虜 ドコか綺麗に絡めようとしてDowner 上の空を見つめるEyes 渇いた思いを載せたWhisperはRoutine？ （10,9,8…）完全乖離までのCountdown 何が足りてて、何が足りないのか It's turning around and around いつも、投げやりなAnswer ねぇ、Love or Hate 対になってるね それでも痛過ぎるぐらいに（どうしようもなく） 君に囚われているんだ I'm Prisoner 逃げ出せない愛のCage 背中合わせで突っ張ってみても、上手くいかない I will pray for her and him 運命という言葉では 片付けられない 何度も（何度でも）誓うから、ここにいて欲しいけど 諦めきれない想いと、譲りきれないふたりさ 曖昧なセリフを重ねるだけじゃ the end of world…… （the end of world） そうだろう？ 「誰かのものには」 「させない………」 裏切る条理はR.I.Pに込めて 「愛してるから」慰めるコトでCroser 街の風を睨むよ Why? 誰かの願いは消えて Lies for a Living （3,2,1…）想定通りの罪 Meltdown 何を失う、何を割り切れずに It's no laughing matter and 又matter? どこか、曖昧なLooser もぅ、Heaven or Hell 既に知ってるよ なぜなら君がすべてだから（心象は白） 僕が縛られてるもの I'm Prisoner 錆び付いてる愛のPain 正面衝突むきあうことを引っ張ってみても、逃れられない I will pray for her and him 暗澹とした願いでも 信じ合えばいい 閉ざした（扉から）漏れている 耳の奥、澄ましてよ 二度と離れないふたりと、動き出してるensemble 不確かな明日に刻んでいこうよ ENDROLL これからさ 「もう二度と」 「悲しませないから……」 oneday鳥籠から getout抜け出しても laughな自由に 愕然to 戸惑うんDAKARA Sunday曖昧だね？ Shutdown可も不可も carazy 2 Maze not to 終わらせやしNight 涙、解き放ちあえど We're Prisoner 逃げ出せない愛のCage 背中合わせで突っ張ってみても、上手くいかない I will pray for her and him 運命という言葉では 片付けられない 何度も（何度でも）誓うから、ここにいて欲しいけど 諦めきれない想いと、譲りきれないふたりさ 曖昧なセリフを重ねるだけじゃ the end of world……（the end of world） そうだろ？ 「ついてこいよ」 「ずっと……」 |-| Español=